Corazón de hielo
by Xiang Li 17
Summary: El hechicero en medio de aquellas llamas que lo consumían, lanzó la maldición de hielo sobre aquel bebe que aún no nacía. La infelicidad cubriría el reino mientras la blanquecina sonrisa de tiburón de aquel malévolo ser moría. Advertencia usuke x Rin. Lemon. Universo Alterno.
1. Prólogo la maldición

Corazón de hielo.Prólogo.

Hace mucho tiempo en un imperio importante del pacifico sur existía un rey muy importante cuyos territorios habían sido expandidos gracias a su capacidad bélica, pues este no solo contaba con n ejercito numeroso sino con armas sofisticadas para su época. Pero así como era poderoso y exitoso también era amado por su pueblo, pero en el reino, en un territorio donde existía un malvado hechicero que secuestraba personas para tortúralas y divertirse de manera sangrienta.

El rey ante las quejas de los súbditos de esa hierra tomo preso al hechicero y lo llevo a juicio público. En el patio del castillo al atardecer de ese mismo día cuando el sol aún se hallaba en lo alto pero ya tomando una coloración rojiza como si se tratara de una bola de fuego en el cielo. Las maldades de aquel engendro llegaría a su fin o eso pensaba el pueblo.

Atado a un enorme poste rodeado de leños que servirían de hoguera para el fin de aquel ser maligno este reía de forma malévola mostrando sus afilados dientes de tiburón, al ver cuando la reina que se hallaba en embarazo se asomaba a la ventana de uno de los corredores del castillo.

-¿Creen que me han detenido, que todo acabara con mi muerte? ¿Ryou piensas que ya te has librado de mí y que el pasado quedará oculto? Ustedes nunca serán felices, el pasado volverá y se las cobrara –gritó con fuerza –porque aquel niño que yace en el vientre de la reina será maldito por el hielo, nacerá aparentemente bien pero nunca conocerán su sonrisa, la felicidad no llegara a su puerta y en cambio el dolor por un vació enorme en su corazón será su compañero arrastrando a todos los que lo vean a la infelicidad, porque ese niño nacerá con el corazón de hielo. Oh majestuoso rey que te creaste tu propia justicia, tú y los tuyos carguen con la infelicidad, las desgracias los cubran.-Profirió antes de terminar de consumirse en las llamas que le rodeaba, mientras sus ojos rubíes destellaban mirando al sol. Aquel sol que guardaba el secreto del principio y el fin de aquella maldición.

ADVERTENCIAS: Este fanfic aunque no lo crean es yaoi XD, pronto aparecerán los protagonistas. En un futuro tendrá lemon, y cositas muy románticas. La pareja principal es Sousuke Yamazaki y Rin Matsukoa de Free.


	2. Capítulo 1 el nacimiento

**Corazón de hielo.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

El pueblo respiraba tranquilo al ver como aquel temible hechicero se convertía en ceniza pero la reina sintió como su corazón dolía de tal manera que sentía que iba a morir. La sonrisa puntiaguda de aquel hombre junto con aquella mirada tan roja como llamas le causaba escalofríos. Con dificultad se aparo de aquella ventana antes de desmayarse. Sus damas de compañía se asustaron al ver como al su monarca se desplomaba.

Con ayuda de un soldado la reina fue conducida a sus aposentos. La palidez se apodero de su hermoso rostro, enmarcado por sus cabellos azabaches. Un sudor frio la cubrió. Todos estaban muy asustados. Ya que la salud intachable de la reina cambio a un estado casi de muerte en solo unos minutos.

El rey que inocentemente descansaba al saber que su enemigo había sido eliminado sin saber que su amada esposa yacía moribundo en su habitación, meditaba qué medidas tomar con el territorio arrancado de las manos de aquel nefasto hechicero, fue llamado con urgencia a los aposentos de su esposa.

Los médicos y hechiceros reales corrían como locos buscando como hacer que su reina despertara pero ella continuaba divagando entre dos mundos. Su temperatura corporal cada vez descendía mas a pesar de las mantas abrigadoras que le cubrían y que la chimenea de la habitación ardía con fuerza haciendo que los presentes se llenaran de sudor pero la mujer que se hallaba postrada en cama se mostraba como si una capa de hielo invisible la cubriera.

El rey en su desesperación mando a los más valientes caballeros a la morada de aquel malévolo que se suponía desierta pero donde posiblemente pudiesen encontrar pistas sobre como romper el hechizo dado por el maquiavélico hombre antes de morir.

Los cabellos galopaban a toda velocidad. Los minutos podían ser claves para salvar a la benévola monarca junto con el tan esperado heredero.

En lo profundo del bosque más oscuro del reino una joven de aproximadamente 16 años huía con un pequeño bolso bastante viejo allí llevaba muy pocas pertenecías. La chica vestía prácticamente harapos aunque en realidad ella en realidad no era cualquier chica, tal vez si alguien podía proclamar justicia en contra de aquel malévolo hechicero sería ella. Sora había sido arrancada de su hogar desde muy niña, ya no recordaba bien a donde pertenecía.

La chica de cabellos malvas no conocía más personas que a Torashi el malévolo hechicero que no solo la tuvo secuestrada por muchos años sino que la había convertido en su sirvienta. Cuando cumplió quince años aun con el cuerpo de una adolescente se había convertido a la fuerza en la amante del oscuro hombre y ahora con solo dieciséis años huía buscando libertad y paz que por mucho tiempo le había sido arrebatado. Pero no iba sola, en su abultado vientre llevaba el fruto de la unión con Torashi.

Con la incertidumbre causada por no conocer sobre su futuro y el de su hijo la chica corría buscando paisajes que muy oscuramente recordaba.

La noche cubrió el bosque obligando a Sora a esconderse en una cueva. De cerca pudo escuchar como los cascos de los caballos enviados por el rey viajaban en dirección a la morada de Torachi Matsukoa, su antigua morada.

Tres días habían pasado desde la muerte del más temible hechicero en toda la región. Tres días habían pasado desde que la reina Lehya yacía en su lecho como si se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana. Y eran precisamente esos mismo tres días en que la joven Sora había huido no solo de su carcelero sino de las represarías que podía tener por ser la amante del hombre más detestado de todo el reino.

Cuando se acercaba el atardecer y el sol se hallaba en lo alto como si una bola de fuego flotante fuese justo como aquel trágico día en que la reina había caído bajo el hechizo de la muerte algo inesperado comenzaba. Sin abrir sus ojos, la mujer comenzó a quejarse de dolor, su temperatura comenzó a normalizarse mientras ella pedía ayuda. Sus damas que nunca la dejaron sola en aquella perpetua vigilia por su salud llamaron a los médicos del castillo.

-Tanaka –sensei la señora parece que fuera a dar a luz a su bebe –dijo asustada una de las jóvenes que la cuidaban, a pesar de que sus ojos continúan cerrados ella se queja de dolor además parece que él bebe quiere nacer.

-Entonces señorita démonos prisa –dijo el doctor –su majestad puede estar en peligro junto con él bebe, aparte aun no es el tiempo para que ese niño nazca solo tiene ocho meses de gestación.

El medico llamo algunas comadronas que vivían en el castillo y se encargaban de la labor de parto de las cortesanas. Al llegar a la habitación las doncellas fueron retiradas. Solo las mujeres experimentadas en la traer niños al mundo fueron dejadas como ayudantes del médico. La tarde se teñía de rojo en el cielo como lo hacía habitualmente en esa temporada pero ahora en la tierra también correría sangre.

La reina gritaba sin abrir sus ojos, su rostro mostraba gran dolor como si algo la partiera por dentro. Pronto todos los habitantes del castillo se enteraron del sufrimiento de su soberana. El rey halaba sus cabellos con preocupación, no sabía qué pasaría con su mujer e hijo. La angustia lo estaba matando.

Fuertes temblores sacudieron el fatigado cuerpo de la reina antes que de en medio de sus piernas un líquido viscoso surgiera como un rio junto con algo de sangre.

-Rápido él bebe está por salir, traigan toallas y agua caliente se escuchaba la voz del médico mientras varias mujeres sujetaban a la reina evitando que no fuera a hacerse daño.

Justo cuando el sol alcanzó su punto más bajo, antes de esconderse lo que podría llamarse un milagro o tal vez sólo el presagio de muchos problemas , la cabeza del príncipe naciente surgía en medio de las piernas de la abatida soberana.

Un hermoso niño de cabellos negros salía del canal vaginal, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro o algún llanto típico de los neonatos. Parecía como un muñequito manchado de grasa y sangre.

Algunas de las mujeres que se hallaban en la habitación pensaban que la criatura había nacido muerto pero él una de las comadronas mayores lo tomo para revisarlo.

-¡Este niño esta helado como si fuera un trozo de hielo! - exclamo asustada quien lo tenía en brazos.

Otra de las mujeres lo limpio rápidamente bajo la mirada repulsiva de algunas de las presentes. Quienes lo veían como si de algún monstruo se tratase. Luego lo envolvió en frazadas procurando aumentar la temperatura.

El médico continuaba atendiendo la reina quien se veía pálida y agotada. Unos minutos después esta alumbraba la placenta y poco a poco salía del estado hipotérmico en el que se había hallado los últimos tres días.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos ante la mirada expectante de los presentes. Quienes deseaban con todas sus fuerzas volver a ver la mirada jade de la gobernante de esa tierra.

-¿porque apagaron todas las antorchas? Preguntó la mujer.- Esta demasiado oscuro –exclamó.

-Su majestad, su habitación es la más iluminada del castillo. –contesto una de las mujeres que se hallaban al fondo de la habitación.

-¿Entonces porque no puedo ver nada? –inquirió la soberana preocupada.

El medico se acercó para examinarla, al mirarla fijamente a los ojos noto como estos estaban cubiertos de una capa rojiza y brillante, similar a las escamas de una carpa.

-Su majestad lamento decirle que por alguna razón usted está ciega. –informó el medico real.

-No puede ser –gritó la reina mientras las lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Es la maldición del brujo! - exclamo una de las mujeres.

-Misuki sal inmediatamente -ordeno el único hombre presente

-Mi hijo, mi pequeño, ¿dónde está? grito angustiada la soberana.

-Aquí esta.-respondió la mujer que antes lo había abrigado.

-Oh mi pequeño- es una lástima que no pueda verte pero igual te amo, no importa que digan, tu eres mi príncipe, Sousuke I el heredero al trono.- con cuidado lo abrazo a su pecho brindándole calor y cariño mientras las lágrimas continuaban bajando de las hermosas orbes de la madre.

El niño parecía tener hambre porque comenzó a tratar de mamar apenas sintió el pecho de su madre cerca. Pese a las los últimos acontecimientos ambos parecían tener una conexión única. Tal vez lo que se llama el hilo de sangre que conecta a la familia.

\- Su majestad, el príncipe parece tener hambre, si no le molesta le ayudare para para que pueda darle de mamar. – se atrevió a decir la mujer que se había encargado antes de los cuidados del niño y quien no parecía temerle.

-Gracias Ana. – expresó la reina.

La mayoría de las mujeres salieron de la habitación junto al médico quien se dirigió a darle las noticias al monarca del reino mientras la reina Lehya se quedaba en compañía de Ana y amantaba su bebe.

Un poco más lejos de allí una joven en lo profundo del bosque, en el más completo anonimato en medio soledad, sin ninguna ayuda ni lujo también había dado a luz a un pequeño niño de cabellos tan rojos como lo habían sido los de su padre. Sobre algunas ramas secas y paja que había logrado recolectar con mucho esfuerzo se hallaba sentada.

-Mi amado Rin, lamento no darte el palacio que te mereces o al menos una casa decente, sé que una cueva con el sonido del mar al fondo no es el mejor lugar pero te prometo que te daré todo mi amor, te protegeré de todo, que la estima de Torachi nunca te haga daño, y tal vez algún día yo pueda regresar a mi hogar donde tu serias el más importante de los hombres. - dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos aun húmedos y ensangrentados de su hijo, mientras este hábilmente succionaba leche de su pecho.

NOTAS DE AUTORA: hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que aún no se nota el yaoi, apenas nacen nuestros protagonistas. Dedicación especial a mi amada G-Chan y a mi amiguis Aurora la maga y a todos los hermosos miembros del fandom sourin latino.


	3. Capítulo 2

Corazón de hielo capítulo 2

Habían pasado 8 años después del nacimiento del príncipe. La vida en el castillo había cambiado notablemente para muchos. Los aldeanos respiraban tranquilos al no tener al enemigo público número uno con vida, todos hacían sus labores pero al bosque casi nadie iba, tenían miedo que el fantasma del hechicero les atacara, pese a que había muerto, todos le tenían pánico, miles de mitos se existían por lo que nadie se aventuraban a ir a los antiguos dominios de aquel funesto hombre.

El reino prosperaba y todos dentro de las murallas o en sus cercanías tenían una vida confortable menos los monarcas de aquel lugar. La reina nunca había recuperado la vista y ya no salía tan a menudo al jardín, básicamente permanecía en su habitación o algunas veces iba a la de su hijo. Puede decirse que la hermosa mujer que una vez fue había perdido su brillo y su fuerza, prácticamente era una sombra andante.

El rey se había vuelto más cerrado de lo que alguna vez fue, a veces parecía como si algún recuerdo lo invadiese otras se hallaba tan iracundo sin razón alguna que nadie quería acercársele.

Tanto el rey como la reina ya no parecían esa hermosa pareja de enamorados que el pueblo admiraba, solo eran dos personas que tenían un título que los unía y ya, lo que una vez era la mejor familia del reino de Aranna solo era un falsa que ni ellos mismo se creían.

El príncipe Sousuke crecía fuerte y sano, ninguna enfermedad le aquejaba pero de alguna manera era un chico extraño, no podía sonreír. Por más que los bufones de la corte se esforzaban nada arrancaba una sonrisa por más mísera que fuera de sus labios y no es que fuera un chico antipático simplemente no podía. Es mas no solo era su sonrisa, era cualquier tipo de expresión faltaba en su rostro. Nadie sabía si estaba triste, o feliz, enojado, expectante o había sido sorprendido.

En los rincones de palacio algunos de los sirvientes más jóvenes murmuraban que era debido a la salud de su madre, otros de manera más discreta le echaban la culpa a la antigua maldición ya que no solo su nacimiento fue traumático sino por la frialdad de su piel hasta en los días de verano y su rostro inexpresivo.

Algunos más allá opinaban que por más antipático que pudiera ser el principito algo debía dibujarle una sonrisa. Además estaba el hecho de que siempre se aislaba, daban la impresión que no le agradaba la compañía de nadie aunque la verdad era otra. Sosuke Shion Yamazaki príncipe del reino de Aranna era el chico más hermoso que existía sobre esa tierra pero también el más solitario de todos. No tenía ningún amigo ni de su edad ni de otra.

El pequeño monarca a sus escasos ocho años cargaba en su corazón una soledad tan profunda y fuerte comparable con el frio invierno de ese año. Desde que tenía memoria sentía que le hacía falta algo o alguien que pudiese darle un poco de calor y nadie cerca de él podía hacerlo. Su mayor problema no era la falta de sonrisa o su inexpresividad, el punto es que desconocía de gran parte de sentimientos sobre todo lo que era el amor.

Tal vez solo la apatía, el dolor de sentirse rechazado y el peso de sentirse una carga para sus padres era lo único que llenaba su pequeño corazón.

Le dolía tremendamente los murmullos entre los sirvientes. No comprendía que era eso de que era un príncipe maldito, pues había escuchado en los cuentos de príncipes convertidos en ranas o bestias, pero él era un chico normal salvo que por más que intentase no era capaz de sonreír. En su rostro solo se dibujaba una mueca terrorífica. Los actos realizados por los bufones o algunos incidentes en el castillo eran graciosos y aunque todos rieran simplemente de su pecho no fluía una emoción tan especial como la alegría y mucho menos podía formarse en su rostro la sonrisa.

No entendía porque no era como los demás niños de su edad, ni siquiera como las demás personas, se sentía fuera de lugar.

Su padre parecía molesto con él, siempre lo evitaba. Como si su nacimiento hubiera traído el mal a aquellas tierras. No recordaba un solo momento en que su progenitor le diera un abrazo o una palabra tierna.

Su madre lo trataba con cariño, básicamente era la única persona que sentía que lo trataba como a un niño normal pese a no poder verlo pero pese a las limitaciones, Sousuke podía sentir la preocupación de su madre y la ternura que le brindaba. Ella era su aliada en un mundo que lo veía mal, tal vez porque ella no podía ver. Pero la debilidad física de la reina era como una espina clavada en el corazón del chico, se sentía culpable de la condición de ella.

Se quejaban de que se aislaba pero no era así, era el mundo quien lo hacía a un lado. Cansado de todo buscó algunas provisiones, agradeció ser ligero así cuando se adentró a la cocina y tomo algo de frutas y un poco de pan no lo notaron.

Se abrigo con sus mejores ropas y decidió salir sin ser visto. Tal vez en aquel bosque del que todos hablaban había algo o alguien que pudiese hacerlo feliz aunque fuera un segundo. Anhelaba tanto ser feliz que cambiaría su posición por experimentar un poco de aquella emoción tan esquiva a él.

No entendía la razón pero siempre había mirado a través de los amplios ventanales del castillo hacia aquel bosque, sentía que lo que le faltaba estaba allí.

Sin hacer caso de las consecuencias que pudiera tener se deslizo hasta donde se hallaba el establo. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido pese a que el lugar solitario, pero no deseaba que los caballos se asustasen y pudieran hacer el ruido que alertara a todos de su huida.

Emocionado pero con sigilo subió a uno de los caballos, el animal no hizo ninguna seña de molestarse con el pequeño, tal vez Kuro era uno de los pocos habitantes del castillo junto con algunos otros animales que realmente no se mostraban hipócritas ante el príncipe. Tal vez la pureza de aquellos seres que creemos menos les hicieran ver la pureza de los corazones y no su apariencia por más fría que fuera.

Con muchas expectativas Sousuke a sus ocho años de vida salía por primera vez de aquella jaula de oro que era su hogar.

Sin ningún plan más que disfrutar del aire fresco que había fuera de las murallas del castillo evitando pasar por la aldea contigua dio una vuelta buscando el bosque que de lejos veía siempre por la ventana de su habitación en lo alto de una torre.

La vida no había sido fácil en aquellos ocho años para sora y su pequeño hijo pero había disfrutado de la paz que puede dar el olvido. Agradecía los mitos infundados que aun persistían de su difunto marido pues gracias a estos había tenido una vida medianamente tranquila, sin necesidad de huir del país por la seguridad de su hijo o la suya propia, al principio considero la idea de regresar a su patria pero había desistido.

Con mucho esfuerzo había logrado construir una pequeña cabaña escondida por los árboles muy cercana a aquella cueva donde nació su amado peli rojo. Ambos amaban esa cueva, no solo porque era significativa por el nacimiento, sino que fue su hogar por algunos días. Además para Rin se había convertido en el canal de algo que amaba con todo su corazón: El mar.

Rin se había formado en un excelente nadador, todos los días bajaba por un canal secreto que había en aquella cueva sumergiéndose en aguas subterráneas Que llegaban al mar. Pero ahora en invierno no había esas posibilidades, era época de estar quietos, ya que la cacería tampoco era opción para evitar que la sangre en la nieve pudiese delatarlos por si por alguna razón llegase algún guarda real por aquello sitios.

El pequeño peli rojo se aburría constantemente en invierno, era poco lo que podía hacer, salvo leer los libros viejos que según su madre era el legado de su padre. Ese día era uno de esos que anhelaba no estar en invierno. Sentado en la copa de un árbol algo lejos de su casa vio algo que le llamo la atención.

En el horizonte se veía un caballo pero su jinete no era lo que podía esperar.

Muy pequeño para ser algún cazador o guarda de palacio.

La curiosidad le ganó a Rin, pese a que su madre le había advertido nunca acercarse a extraños, lo hizo. No creyó que un niño tal vez de su edad podría hacer le daño.

Recordó algunas historias que le contaba su progenitora. De hecho era una de sus favoritas algún día sería como Robin Hood y tal vez ese día había llegado.

Con agilidad se escabulle por las ramas de los árboles hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca. Y justo desde allí lanzó una flecha que llego a la pata delantera del caballo.

El caballo dio un fuerte brinco hacia atrás tumbando a Sousuke de este.

-Auch - se quejó el pelinegro sentado en el suelo frio. Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

La escena le pareció tan ridículo al peli rojo que no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Para el príncipe era algo humillante. No solo le dolía el trasero sino también su orgullo, no solo se veía ridículo sobre la nieve, sí que aquel chico que se hallaba en el árbol se burlaba libre mente de él. Molesto aunque no lo pareciera tomo un poco de nieve formando algo similar a una bola, lanzándola con fuerza pero con la mala suerte que no llegó muy lejos.

La carcajada del peli rojo se prolongó aún más mientras se lanzaba del árbol en una perfecta pirueta dejando asombrado al pelinegro aunque su rostro inexpresivo no permitía verlo. El caballo se había alejado algunos pasos del lugar.

Sosuke trato de levantarse pero el dolor no se lo permitía, sentía las piernas encalambradas. Ese pequeño bribón le había puesto en aprietos que nunca se imagino estar.

-perdón no quería hacerle daño, solo alejarte de mis terrenos. -dijo el más pequeño de los chicos.

-¿tus terrenos? estos pertenecen al rey no seas mentiroso. - discutió el oji jade.

-Jajaja cierto, cierto, solo bromeaba. Mucho gusto Soy Rin, tengo nombre de chica pero soy un chico. -saludo el peli rojo extendiendo su mano ante el príncipe ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-Yo soy Sosuke Shion Yama... -respondió el más alto de los chicos .Etto solo Sousuke -trato de corregirse.

-No tienes por qué esconderme que eres el príncipe, su alteza -hablo Rin con serenidad -tu caballo tiene el escudo real y tus vestuarios te descubren, aun sin decir una sola palabra.

-Vaya pensé que podría pasar desapercibido pero me encuentro con un mocoso insolente que ha destruido mi plan.

-¿mocoso? acaso te has visto en un espejo, tienes mi edad. No puedo creer que seas tan arrogante. -le regaño el peli rojo. –Además si querías pasar desapercibido te hubieses disfrazado de campesino, ponerte una capa elegante sobre tus ropas de principito no esconde mucho tu linaje.

-Sabes que podría mandar a cortarte la cabeza por tu arrogancia, como te atreves a hablarme así.

-¿a quién le darías la orden? vienes solo, ni si quiera fuiste capaz de evitar mi flecha. Se nota que el mocoso presumido eres tú, a lo mejor te han criado sin la necesidad de mover un solo dedo. Hoy no te cumplieron tus caprichos y te has escapado de casa. Es una pataleta, que poco maduro por parte del futuro gobernante de un país tan importante.

Los ojos de Sousuke se abrieron como platos, aquel chico no le tenía miedo por su posición, le hablaba de tu como si fueran igual. No era hipócrita como la mayoría de personas en el palacio que lo adulaban pero por detrás murmuraban feamente de él. Era sincero aunque un poco rudo en sus palabras, era una sensación agradable en su pecho. Además había algo en su mirar rubí que lo atraía como imán. No podía dejar de mirar a aquel chico de cabellos y ojos rojos y una sonrisa afilada.

-Eres raro, solo me conoces hace unos minutos y has hecho lo que nadie nunca se ha atrevido a hacer. Todos prefieren esconderse para murmurar lo que no les gusta de mi o lo que piensas pero tú solo me lo dijiste en la cara -confeso asombrado el príncipe.

-Es que soy un chico muy valiente. Mira- le mostro un colgante que llevaba en su cuello, era un afilado diente de tiburón -se lo arranque a un tiburón con el que luche en el mar. Imagínate, si no le tengo miedo a los tiburones menos a un príncipe inútil como tú.

-Mentiroso, como un niño podría hacer algo así. -le contradijo -además el mar está algo lejos de aquí o eso creo, nunca lo he visto. -confeso con un poco de dolor. – me han dicho que está en el reino vecino, aquí solo tenemos ríos y lagos.

-Se nota que te han tenido en una jaula de oro así como un pájaro enjaulado pero yo soy un cazador de tiburones. Me he criado en el mar, en uno que es solo mío, nadie más conoce el portal a él.

-un cazador que tiene nombre de niña-contraatacó el peli negro.

-oye eso fue bajo-se quejó el Rin.

\- Te molesto eso cazador de tiburones que tiene nombre de niña y que más que cazador parece un tiburón con esos dientes afilados.

-Oye tienes razón -sonrió feliz mente -soy rin el chico tiburón, el rey de los mares y guardián del bosque de Aranna. ¿Quieres tomar un poco de té caliente? hace frio.

El príncipe acepto sin dudarlo. Ese chico producía en el una cantidad de sensaciones en su pecho. Le provocaba arrancarle la lengua por ser tan atrevido y decirle cosas fuertes pero a la vez agradecía su sinceridad y sobre todo que lo tratara como a una persona, no como el bicho raro, el culpable de todas las desgracias del reino que era como normalmente le hacían sentir, en aquel lugar que llevaba por título, hogar.

Se llevó la mano al pecho por primera vez se sentía vivo, era increíble como ese niño insolente en tan solo unos minutos había logrado lo que nadie en toda su vida. Trató de sonreír, solo hizo un mínimo movimiento que era imperceptible, solo el entendía como aquel hormigueo en su ser se parecía a lo que alguna vez su madre le dijo lo que era la felicidad.

Caminaron u rato en silencio por el bosque, dejando a kuro bien retirado de la morada del chico tiburón.

-¿Rin regresaste?-pregunto Sora.

-Si mamá y traje un amigo.

La mujer se hallaba lavando los platos, al escuchar lo dicho por su hijo uno de estos resbalo cayendo al piso y rompiéndose. Su rostro palideció al ver aquel chico con ropas finas, cabello negro y ojos color jade.

Notas de autora: Hola, mil gracias a quienes comentaron sea como invitados o a través de su cuenta en fanfition, o en wattpad o en la biografía de la página que administro en Facebook "yo adoro leer fics *-*. Perdón la demora pero este es el lío de tener varios fics ( de diferente fandom) en publicación, parezco disco rayado no se preocupen que no abandonare ninguno de mis fics, voy lento pero seguro XD.

Besos achocolatados Xiang Li 3


	4. Capítulo 3

Corazón de hielo capítulo 3

-¿Rin regresaste?-pregunto sora.

-Si mamá y traje un amigo.-respondió el chico efusivamente.

La mujer se hallaba lavando los platos, al escuchar lo dicho por su hijo uno de estos resbaló cayendo al piso y rompiéndose, le tenía prohibido hablar con extraños a menos que ella estuviese presente y lo ordenará. Su rostro palideció al ver aquel chico con ropas finas, cabello negro y ojos color jade.

-Ry… -las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y las piernas perdieron fuerza a punto de casi caer.

-¿Mamá que te pasa? ¿Acaso te resfriaste? -preguntó inocentemente Rin.

Poniendo la mano en la frente de la mujer el pequeño comprobaba que no tuviese fiebre.

-No tienes fiebre ¿acaso otra vez te excediste con el trabajo? -

-puede ser, no… no te preocupes.

-Mami te presento a Sousuke, es el inútil príncipe de este reino que se ha escapado y como se ve como si fuera a congelarse lo traje a tomar té caliente.

-Oye, ya para de llamarme inútil. -se quejó el peli negro

-Como más quieres que llame a alguien que se escapa de su casa y no sabe ni camuflarse entre la gente. A alguien que se cae de su caballo no se le puede decir de otra forma – se burló el pequeño tiburón.

-Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el culpable-objeto el oji jade.

-Rin no seas altanero - le regaño su madre.

-Está bien, yo preparare él te, mientras madre mejor sea que descanses un poco,-dijo abrazando a su madre y llevándola al espacio que les servía de habitación en la pequeña cabaña - y tu -mando observando fijamente al pelinegro -sígueme, no quiero que te coman los fantasmas que hay en la cocina. -dijo en tono serio.

-Los fantasmas no existen -respondió apretando la empuñadura de su espada -pero creo que mejor te hare caso, cazador de tiburones con nombre de niña. –contesto Sousuke haciéndose el valiente.

Sora soltó una fuerte carcajada, definitivamente había empatía entre esos dos chicos, solo si el destino no estuviese en contra serían los mejores amigos -pensó la peli rosa.

Al llegar a la habitación Rin hizo que su madre se recostara en la modesta cama mientras Sousuke se sentaba en una silla cerca.

-Vigila a mi madre mientras preparo él te y algo más que comer, me imagino que debes estar hambriento. ¿Creo que eso lo puedes hacer?

-por supuesto, no soy un inútil, tono niño con nombre de chica.

-No encuentras más insultos para mí, hay que ver.

Rin soltó una sonora carcajada dejando a su nuevo amigo con mala cara.

-Sousuke -kun no te molestes, mi hijo es así, le gusta hacerle bromas a las personas que son especiales para él, se nota que te acepto como amigo.

-Usted lo piensa. ¿Yo soy su amigo?

-¿porque lo dudas?

-Es que yo… bueno, eso quiere decir que ya tengo un amigo -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eres un chico muy guapo y se nota que eres valiente, porque escapar de un castillo y más cuando eres de la realeza no debe ser fácil- expresó la mujer. -ahora te deben estar buscando con todo el ejército.

-No lo creo, yo solo soy un estorbo- dijo con total tristeza el pequeño príncipe.

-Eso no es verdad, tus padres te deben amar mas que nada en el mundo.

-Señora, eso quisiera yo, pero desde que nací solo he causado problemas y no sé porque, yo siempre he tratado no hacerlo pero mi madre tiene muy mala salud y mi padre parece odiarme. -sin que le salieran lagrimas sus ojos se veían apagados o eso capto la mujer que podía ver más allá de lo que lo hacían las personas del palacio.

-Ven acá. -pidió la mujer.

El pelinegro se acercó hasta la cama donde ella se hallaba. Con un poco de temor. La peli rosa extendió sus brazos, rodeándolo con ellos y apretándole contra su pecho.

-No creo que te odie, más bien puede estar un poco confundido. No es tu culpa que tu madre este enferma. Tú eres la más preciosa joya en ese castillo.

Sosuke sintió como algo le recorría por dentro, era difícil de descifrar. Las emociones eran tan variadas que casi lo asfixiaban, pero no se sintió en peligro, por un instante añoro poder quedarse en aquella pequeña cabaña al lado de aquella mujer y de ese loco niño, que le había abierto las puertas a algo nuevo para él. Tenía un amigo, su primer amigo.

-Sou-chan nunca te eches las cargas de los adultos encima, vive tu vida por favor. ojala yo pudiese protegerte pero solo puedo darte este abrazo y elevar mi oración por ti cada noche. Escúchame bien por favor. -sin soltar al pequeño lo puso frente a ella -debes regresar al castillo, se fuerte y no te dejes intimidar por lo que te digan.

-pero… -la mirada de la mujer le hizo callar.

-Sosuke, sé que lo de la maldición te puede haber hecho triste y te debe tener lleno de dudas, pero esas dudas solo se responderán cuando tengas una edad determinada, por ahora solo debes crecer y hacerte más fuerte.

-¿cómo sabe que hay una maldición sobre mí? dígame por favor de que se trata-suplico el chico -todos murmuran en el castillo pero nadie me lo dice claramente.

-Lo sé por qué el viento puede contar muchas cosas, hay muchos secretos en el aire que no pueden ser develados fuera de su tiempo. Sé que apenas me has visto hoy, pero por favor confía en mí, cuando llegue la hora adecuada te contare muchas cosas para las cuales aún no estás preparado y que pueden afectar a Rin.

-¿Rin? ¿qué tiene que ver el con la maldición?

-Mucho más de lo que crees, a pesar que él no es el culpable de ella ni del odio que hay en corazón del rey. Pero si él se entera de la existencia de Rin, a mi pequeño le podría pasar cosas feas, así que por favor, mantén en secreto que lo conociste.

-Entiendo, yo debo ser el príncipe que lo proteja. Regresare al castillo y guardare el secreto. ¿Pero cuando podre saber toda la verdad?

-Hijo, ten paciencia, solo tienes ocho años, la verdad no puede ser revelada antes de que ambos cumplan veinte años.

-Tengo que esperar doce años, es mucho.

-por favor, por el bien de ambos -rogo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

-lamento haber demorado pero además del te hice algunos bollos dulces. -dijo rin entrando a la habitación con una bandeja en la mano.

-Siempre tan atento mi pequeño -le sonrió la mujer

-¿estabas llorando? que te le hiciste a mi madre. -soltó rápidamente la bandeja para saltar literalmente sobre el peli negro, tirándolo al suelo.

-Rin cálmate, no me hizo nada. Solo tengo dolor de cabeza, tal vez si voy a resfriarme. Este chico fue muy atento conmigo, deberías cuidar mejor tus modales.

-Pareces un salvaje- se quejó Souske levantándose del piso.

-Perdón, pensé que le habías hecho algo, mi madre es lo único que tengo en este mundo y como un hombre debo defenderla.

Sora soltó la carcajada, su pequeño pelirojo no era muy fornido físicamente, sus rasgos faciales eran algo finos y encima tenía un nombre femenino pero su carácter era aguerrido y fuerte.

-Mejor te tomas comes antes que se enfrié y regresas a tu casa, el camino de noche es peligroso -dijo la mujer.

-¿Mamá Sosuke se ira? no quiero que se valla, si se escapo es porque allí no le quieren. Que se quede con nosotros, él podría ser como mi hermano, yo le enseño a pescar y cultivar vegetales.

-Debo regresar, mi madre se preocupara, además nadie le lee sus novelas de romance, a mí me toca hacerlo aunque son muy fastidiosas.

Sora se rio nuevamente.

-Vez Rin, Sousuke es un caballerito que sabe cómo debe atender a las mujeres, ya el destino creara otra oportunidad en que se puedan ver. -le consoló su madre.

-¿En serio, lo crees? -dijeron ambos al mismo ti con la mirada esperanzada.

-Totalmente segura -les respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos felices tomaron la merienda hecha por Rin. Sora tomaba con calma el té, mientras su corazón se contraía fuertemente. No podía creer lo mañoso que puede ser el destino, cuando huyes de él te persigue hasta encontrarte de la manera más extraña posible. Había logrado calmar el corazón del príncipe pero en el futuro muchos secretos se destaparían, solo esperaba poder encontrar la forma de proteger a ambos de los peligros y las injusticias que posiblemente les acecharían, porque la gente le tiene miedo a lo que consideran fuera de lugar sin entender que ante el destino no se le puede decir que no, porque cuando lo haces solo causas dolor y ambos chicos tenían atados sus pulgares por el hilo rojo del destino.

Habían pasado 10 años desde que conoció a Rin y a su madre, ellos se habían convertido en personas muy especiales para él a pesar de que era muy pocas las veces que podía escapar del palacio y pasar un poco de tiempo con ellos, particularmente con aquel chico de cabellos rojos y sonrisa traviesa.

Observo por la ventana hacia el bosque mientras sujetaba el viejo diente de tiburón que el chico le había obsequiado cuando se conocieron. Definitivamente si era un cazador, un domador de bestias incluso de sentimientos. Pensar en él siempre le daba una calidez en su corazón que rompía con las reglas que de apoco había conocido de la maldición que pesaba sobre él.

Sousuke llevo aquel amuleto a sus labios. Cuanto anhelaba escaparse e ir a ver a su mejor amigo, tres meses sin verlo era una tortura. No entendía porque con el trascurso de los años su necesidad por estar cerca de aquel chico travieso e irrespetuoso se incrementaba. Entendía claramente que tenía que ser cauteloso, había prometido protegerlo y así lo haría, ya que Rin era la persona más especial para él.

Notas de autora: Ame escribir este capítulo. Aunque es algo difícil ya que aún no puedo contar los secretos que se esconden tras la existencia de estos dos chicos, pero se acerca el momento que lo haga. Por cierto gracias a todas las que me dejan un comentario o de alguna forma me apoyan para continuar con esta loca historia.

Mil disculpas por la demora pero aunque quisiera no puedo publicar cada semana gracias a que musa chan está loca y me tiene atrapada escribiendo varias historias a la vez y trabajo kun no ayuda mucho XD, Si no tengo inconvenientes en un mes nos leemos o en poco porque se acerca un evento hermoso llamado SouRin Movie así que estoy trabajando duro con un precioso oneshot espero tenerlo listo para el 23.

No más cháchara, besos achocolatados Xiang Li 3


	5. Capítulo 4

Corazón de Hielo capítulo 4

La vida en el castillo podía ser monótona para todos, siempre la misma rutina pero no lo era para Sousuke desde que había decidido hacerse más fuerte. Desde la última visita que le hizo a los Matsukoa hacía unos 2 meses Practicaba cada día para llegar a ser un hombre digno, respetable capaz de conducir un ejército y lograr las más valerosas hazañas o eso era lo que aparentaba. la realidad es que su objetivo era prepararse para el día en que sora le contara lo que sabía sobre su maldición, como romperla y sobre todo que tenía que ver Rin con ella.

El pelirrojo había cambiado su fría existencia por una llena de ilusión pese a la incertidumbre que le perseguía cada día. Su vida se había partió en dos, la existencia antes de ese día de invierno cuando solo era un niño y conoció a un chico temerario e imprudente pero con el fuego en sus ojos, un fuego que le dio vida a su ser y la que vivía después de ese incidente.

El dolor causado por los golpes propinados por sus maestros de espada y artes marciales eran olvidados al recordar la calidad sonrisa de su amigo. Solo pensar en él le causaba una sensación tan agradable en su pecho que le hacía olvidar los murmullos y las miradas extrañas, porque a pesar de los años todo seguía igual en aquella fortaleza.

Su incapacidad por sonreír o demostrar cualquier tipo de sentimientos. Los murmullos de los criados. La enfermedad de su madre y la indolencia de su padre que parecía odiarlo cada vez más. Todo era parte de un círculo vicioso que no parecía querer romperse. Pero el esperaría pacientemente al día indicado para romperlo.

Ryoutaro Yamazaki solía ser un rey compasivo ante sus súbditos pero era el peor ejemplo de hombre para Sousuke, era frío, distante, intolerante y parecía cargar con un pasado que le atormentaba. Siempre por determinadas fechas se embriagaba y llevaba a su habitación concubinas luego que se le pasara la borrachera buscaba a su hijo y lo miraba de tal forma, que el joven sentía era el culpable de todo. Pero muy en el fondo se notaba un dolor inexplicable. De niño a Sousuke le molestaba eso de su padre pero ahora ya no le prestaba atención.

La vida hubiese sido un infierno sino no hubiera conocido al pelirrojo. Rin le daba fuerzas para vivir e ilusiones de que un día podría ser libre. Solo por la motivación de su primer amigo comenzó a entrenar y a estudiar. Cada sonrisa dada en los días que podía escapar del castillo era aliento a su fatigada alma. Cada día por escaso era valorado por el pelinegro como una joya, eran momentos de felicidad que de ninguna otra manera podía tener. Es como si la sola presencia de Rin atenuara la maldición. Su pecho se sentía cálido.

Tomo aquel diente de tiburón escondido bajo sus ropas apretándolo con fuerza, extrañaba a Rin y a Sora, definitivamente buscaría la forma de escaparse del castillo para pasar un dia con el chico. Dos meses eran demasiado, necesitaba su dosis de Rin para seguir viviendo.

Esa noche preparía los detalles para escaparse. Observó por la ventana los guardas que se hallaban justo abajo de la torre que contiene su habitación. eran dos jóvenes hermanos un poco escandalosos pero se notaban buenas personas.

En cierta forma sintió envidia de aquellos hermanos siempre se notan tan unidos alegres Hubiera deseado tener un hermano o un familiar como aquellos chicos que siempre hacían todo junto. Cerró sus ojos porque su corazón dolió más de lo habitual. El pelinegro deseaba tener a alguien así, un compañero, un aliado en bueno en cierto sentido tenía alguien y ese era su amigo Rin. El pelirrojo era su hermano, su amigo, su motivo para luchar, lo malo es que eran pocas las veces que podía compartir con él.

Era horrible no poder llevarlo a vivir al castillo y darle a él y a sora una vida digna. Escuchar sus bromas y a pesar de no poder reír, sentir aquellas cosquillas en su ser cada que estaban cerca lo hacía sentir vivo.

No entendía porque las sensaciones que le producía el pelirrojo eran diferentes a las que sentía cuando se hallaba con su madre o con sora. Tal vez por la diferencia de edad, o porque ellas eran mujeres y rin un chico. Eso que llaman la empatía de género debía ser lo que hacía sentirse en las nubes cuando se hallaban juntos, o que pensara en él todo el dia.

Rin invadía su ser sin siquiera estar presente. Se supone que ese efecto lo logran las mujeres. Según las novelas que le leía a su madre, la gente se siente completa y feliz cuando se enamora. Él ya estaba en edad de observar alguna de las señoritas que trabajan o visitan el castillo pero ninguna le llamaba la atención. Con ninguna sucedía la "magia" que había cuando solo pensaba en Rin. Su cabeza era un lío, no podía confiarse en todo lo que leía de aquellas novelas pero no tenía más información sobre los sentimientos humanos que aquellos libros.

Le molestaba profundamente no tener claridad ni en sus pensamientos ni en sus sentimientos ya que nadie le explicaba nada que no fuese justificado con sus deberes reales. Cada sueño, cada pensamiento que solo eran dirigidos a aquel travieso chico. Esa necesidad de estar cerca de él, la angustia que cada vez crecía más por no tenerlo justo al frente.

-Sousuke-sama, Sousuke -sama. - escuchó llamar a un joven noble que venía de vez en cuando al castillo, lo conocía desde niño. Aiichiro Nitori era hijo del consejero real, el hombre con más autoridad en el reino después del rey.

Aiichiro era un año menor que Sousuke aunque lucía mucho menor, su contextura delgada aparte de su piel pálida y su cabellera plateada le daba un aspecto de muñequito de porcelana.

-dime que necesitas -respondió secamente mientras abría la puerta de su recamara.

-etto… Sousuke sama perdón por interrumpirlo en su descanso pero su padre lo manda a llamar. -dijo el menor con una expresión de temor absoluto.

-perdón por ser tan seco. No es que tenga nada contra ti.

-gracias -respondió el peli plata con una tímida sonrisa -yo sé que Sousuke sama es una buena persona. Solo que no puedo evitar sentirme intimidado en este lugar.

Para el príncipe ver como otro joven sentía la pesadez del lugar que supone era su hogar fue un alivio, no es que le gustara causar dolor en los demás solo se sintió un poco comprendido aunque ambos no hablaran de la vida del monarca.

*****************************************corazón de hielo******************************

-Sousuke te he mandado a llamar para informarte que a partir de hoy tendrás un compañero en tu preparación como monarca. Aiichiro, el hijo de mi consejero será tu compañero, tu mano derecha. Desde hoy vivirá en el castillo y dormirá en la habitación contigua a la tuya. Faltan dos años para que alcances la mayoría de edad pero es hora de que te prepares para ayudar en las tareas reales. En pocas palabras tú te preparas para ser rey cuando yo falte y el para ser tu ayudante.

El pelinegro no objeto nada, sabía que eso era como nadar contra la corriente pero en el fondo se hallaba molesto, no porque el chico fuera desagradable sino porque tener a alguien tan cerca se convertiría en un problema a la hora de escapar de castillo. En resumen ahora le sería más complicado estar cerca de Rin.

Sin decir una sola palabra se retiró a su habitación. Era ridículo el malestar en su pecho, unas horas antes anhelaba tener un compañero y ahora que lo tenía se hallaba furioso. Respiro profundo al notar como unos pasos tímidos le seguían.

Detrás del príncipe se hallaba el peliplata quien no decía nada pero tenía la cabeza gacha y un fuerte temblor lo rodeaba.

-¿qué te pasa? -preguntó el monarca bruscamente.

-pe...pe...perdón… lo siento. -se excusó el menor sin atreverse a mirar al ojijade.

-No tienes que pedir perdón, no es tu culpa las disposiciones de mi padre. Perdóname a mí por mi actitud, a veces puedo ser un poco seco. - comento el pelinegro.

-Menos mal. -susurro casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-oye no te tomes las cosas tan apecho, no tengo nada contra ti. Tal vez tener algo de compañía no sea tan malo. - explicó sintiendo algo de compasión por el joven.

-Gracias Sousuke sama - hablo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No me trates con tanta formalidad, apenas te llevo un año.

-pero usted es el príncipe heredero

-Nada de peros, si quieres ser mi consejero, necesito que me tengas confianza. No pongas murallas invisibles.

-Y si el rey o mi padre se molesta por ser tan irrespetuoso.

-Te diré algo- la paciencia del moreno comenzaba a agotarse. -haremos un trato. Me trataras como a tu semejante cuando estemos solos y cuando estemos en presencia de mi padre, del tuyo o de cualquier otro adulto me dirás el sama, de resto solo soy un joven más. Es exasperante que siempre.

-Debe ser agotador ser el hijo del rey, yo a veces desearía no ser hijo de un ministro, todo mundo espera perfección de ti. -susurro el peliplata.

-Entonces compañeros en la frustración - propuso el mayor brindándole la mano.

-jajaja es muy gracioso Sousuke -sa… digo Sousuke -kun. Aceptó, su amistad y su amabilidad.

-no me llames kun.

-pero me dijo que lo tratara como a un semejante.

-dime Sousuke a secas. ¿Entendiste Aiichiro?

-Sí, Sousuke… creo que será un poco difícil acostumbrarme pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

En el interior del moreno quiso reír el chico era demasiado tímido. Si Rin estuviese allí hubiera dicho que parecía una ardilla. Las burlas y las bromas que le haría serian traumáticas para un joven que tenía como padre al hombre perfecto para llamarse severo perfección. Retomo el camino a su habitación. era mejor pensar en cómo podía escaparse o tomar un descanso que seguir observando a su nuevo ayudante o terminará comportándose de forma malcriada como cierto pelirrojo que hasta en su ausencia dominaba su mente.

*****************************Corazón de hielo*************************

Hacía dos meses ya que Sousuke no lo visitaba, pese a tener algunos amigos en el pueblo, casi a escondidas de su madre puesto que ella siempre andaba paranoica con que lo vieran en público. Nunca daba razones precisas pero desde niño solo permitió que la familia del molinero lo conociese. Al mercado iba solo si llevaba su capa puesta.

A veces era difícil soportar el mutismo de su madre, de niño la encontró llorando cerca de una vieja cabaña destruida en el bosque. Los libros de medicina y ciencia de su padre le era permitido leerlos pero había un libro en particular que ella guardaba con celo.

Sus preguntas nunca tuvieron una respuesta, aunque le dolía terriblemente vivir aislado además de no saber sino unos cuantos detalles sobre su padre a parte que lo mataba la curiosidad por saber cuál era la supuesta maldición que se murmuraba tenia Sousuke.

Tirado en la cama, aburrido totalmente decidió no esperar más, igual porque tenía que ser a los veinte que su madre hablara si a los dieciocho ya él era tan hombre como para trabajar o alistarse en el ejército. Su madre era una sobreprotectora.

Se levantó, ciño sus botas y su capa, un poco de agua y algunas bolas de arroz. Iría a la vieja cabaña, tal vez allí encontrara la paz que su corazón buscaba.

************** Corazón de hielo****************************************

En el bosque, la naturaleza parecía haberse tragado aquella vieja edificación en la que supuestamente vivieron sus padres.

No había ninguna puerta visible, todo estaba invadido por una espesa capa de hojas y ramas. Deseó haber llevado algo más que su vieja navaja, una lámina pequeña sería inútil ante tremenda enramada.

Suspiro profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos. "si tan solo hubiera una forma de entrar"

Algo misterioso recorrió su cuerpo, unas fuertes cosquillas invadieron sus manos y sin pensarlo levantó una de ellas dibujando en el aire una figura de una puerta, al instante las ramas y las hojas se movieron solas dando paso a una puerta en el suelo, en medio de las gruesas raíces de un viejo secuoya que acompañaba la residencia.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por el hecho. Sin embargo no se pondría a interrogarse como su amigo Rei, el chico era una rata de biblioteca, tal vez ser el hijo del bibliotecario tenía esos efectos secundarios. El peliazul, era un joven responsable, serio con un fuerte deseo por saberlo todo.

Abrió la puerta con un pequeño empujón bajando por unas escaleras formadas por las raíces de aquel viejo árbol. el pasaje desconocido cada vez se hacía más oscuro, le costaba ver por donde caminaba pero una misteriosa calma le rodeaba. Se alegró no haber ido a buscar a Makoto que le acompañase, el hijo del molinero era el chico más amable que conocía pero el más cobarde de todos sus amigos.

Anhelo no estar solo en aquella travesía, ojalá Sousuke estuviese con él. El príncipe era la mejor compañía para sus descubrimientos además estar cerca de él lo hacía sentir de una manera que no podía explicar.

Su pie derecho piso falsamente y sintió cómo su cuerpo estuvo a punto de resbalar.

" _ojala tuviese algún tipo de luz para ver el camino"_ -pensó

Lo inexplicable sucedió ante sus ojos de su mano brotó una pequeña llama roja que lo quemaba pero era lo suficiente para iluminar el camino.

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Hola, nos encontramos después de mucho. lamento la tardanza pero terminé capturada en un evento SouRin y luego miles de problemas y al final fue difícil recuperar a musa que para la desgracia del yaoi como tenía tantas interrupciones termine escribiendo solo hetero pero ya estoy de vuelta, tratando de retomar el ritmo con todas mis historias publicadas y tentada a participar de un concurso pero de otro manga /anime.

Espero que nos podamos leer en un mes o menos ojala y mi pc ni mi celular me vuelvan a fallar.

Besos achocolatados Xiang Li 3


End file.
